New school, new life, new love - chapter 5
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: In this chapter Katelin is reunited with her former teammates, Ronnie seems to have a crush on Fulton. It's about time for Katelin to hit on her new victim...


Fulton woke me up with a deep, passionate kiss, that I returned.

-You're such a hot bitch! – he said.

-And you're a perfect stud!

-Oh you flatter me, babes!

-Just saying the truth!

I giggled, then I got up and got myself ready for the day. I knew, I had no chance to hide all these things from Julie. I entered our room, and she was standing close to the bed, with her arms crossed, as usual.

-Good morning, Julie!

-Good morning, Katelin! Would you please be honest and let me know where are you usually going at night? Since you're here, you've never spent a single night here in this room?

-Doubt that's any of your business!

-You're my fucking roommate, so fuck yeah, it's MY FUCKING BUSINESS! – she was shouting and her eye were like… uh, if she could kill with them, I'd have been dead.

-Okay, I was hooking up with a guy!

-Really?

-Yes! – I blushed.

-That's fine! That's all I wanted to know and you're right, it's only your business now!

-Fine!

-One more question! – and a smile appeared on her face. – Who was that guy?

-Julie, please… !

-Oh come on, I won't tell anyone!

-Okay, it was Fulton Reed!

-OH MY…. ! – she screamed and jumped.

-Hey you promised you won't tell.. !

-No, I won't… but I never thought you would hook up with him!

-He's kinda hot!

-I bet his thing is huge!

-Yes it is!

We giggled and I let her know some of his talents in bed.

-So he totally rocks!

-Yes, he does!

-And what else you two did? – she asked with a naughty look on her face.

-Well, he penetrated my ass too!

Her jaw dropped.

-Was that his idea?

-No, it was mine!

-Wow, Katelin, you're such a perv! By the way I thought you fancy Dean Portman! And now you're doing Fulton? You're a bad, bad girl!

-I know right?

-And now? Who's next? Averman? Mendoza? Goldberg? Wu? Tyler? Conway?

-None of them.. Julie!

-Then who?

-You! – and I jumped on her pushing her onto the bed.

-No, pleeeease! – she laughed. – I still like boys only!

-Like I care ! – and I started to tickle her.

-I hope you didn't have sex with Guy!

-No, of course not! – I crossed my fingers behind my back and kept tickling Julie who was laughing loud. She tickled back a few times too. We had fun then we both went to class. Nothing special happened until classes finished and I went to the garden to my place where I was used to study at.

Charlie Conway was coming towards me.

-Hey Katelin, these chicks came here to see you!

-SURPRISE!

I couldn't believe it! The Eagles!

-Hey girls! – I hugged all of them, one by one. – I missed you so!

-We missed you too, twirl-girl!

-I hope you're okay here! – said Ronnie.

-Well, I can't complain! – I said with a sassy smile.

-Really? – asked Mojo.

-Yes! This place is full of cute guys!

-I see you didn't waste your time!

-No, I didn't!

-You're right! – said Ronnie. – That one over there, he seems to be pretty hot!

-Which one?

-That one with neck-length dark hair!

Oh my… she was talking about Fulton! Ronnie likes Fulton! However they are look alikes somehow! In a way they look like each other. Let's just say Ronnie is a female Fulton and vice-versa. It's so cute! They would make a perfect couple, in my opinion!

-His name is Fulton Reed!

-Fulton… - Ronnie repeated with a smile on her face. She was totally mesmerized. – Fulton.. this name.. this name ROCKS! What a hunk!

-Wow, I never thought we'll ever see the day when Ronnie crushes on someone! – said Hollywood!

-Shut up, Hollywood! – Ronnie replied.

-Our bad girl has a crush! Finally! – said Mojo.

-Up yours, loser! – said Ronnie.

-Hey, stop this! – I said to all of them. – Having a crush on someone is a nice thing!

-We know right!

-I wonder if he has a girlfriend!

-No, he hasn't!

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I am!

-How is that possible that a stud like him doesn't have a girlfriend? – Ronnie pondered.

-It might happen to anyone! – I replied.

Ronnie was up in the skies.

-Oh my gosh! I'm in love! – she sighed. I have to admit she was freaking cute.

But I also had to mind my own business. For example finding a new target. Maybe I should try Averman. No, he looks like a pussy! Mendoza would be a better one! Yes! Hell yeah! I'm going to hit on him… now!

-Hey there, Mendoza! – I told him.

-Hey sexy girl!

-You're so cute!

-Thank you! I know right?

-Why don't we have a little fun tonight? I bet you don't always have an opportunity to taste fresh, delicious, juice filled muffins!

-You're so right, baby! I really appreciate it!

-What exactly?

-That you offer your muffins by yourself! Girls here are so uptight, but you're really sweet! I can't wait to taste your creamy cupcakes!

He was staring at my crotch with a naughty look on his face.

-I bet you can't!

We laughed. He was so sweet. At a fixed time I appeared in front of his room and knocked on the door.

-Come in!

I stepped in and started to strip immediately. He grabbed me and kissed my boobs, then bent me over. I got rid of my lingeries, his kisses felt awesome. I grabbed his naked manhood and started to jer khim off.

-Oh yeah, babe, you're such a fantastic lover!

-I'm a first class bitch, when it comes to handjobs!

-Really? So that's what you, figure skaters do while training! You greedy little slut!

-Thank you! That's a compliment now! I don't care if I'm a slut, actually no one else does!

-That's the spirit, little girl!

-Hahahahaha!

He introduced his huge thing inside me, and I moaned really loud. He kept thrusting in and out. I was like yeah, bring it on, baby!

Wow! I made him come, just like I made Guy, Dean and Fulton jizz.

-Will you let me blow you?

-Sure, I will! Please blow my thing, and my mind too!

-Yes, sir!

I went down on him and started to blow him. Mmmmm, his jism tasted totally sweet. It was absolutely yummy! I was having tasty creamy late night snack that moment. And he liked the way I sucked him off.

-Wow, bitch, you rock!

When I finished I said.

-Thanks, doll!

-I see why the ducks like you so much!

-Now you could experience it, also! – I smirked. I crawled closer to him, kissed his neck and also touched his cock. Suddenly I had an idea and started to jerk him off immediately, he moaned so loud. I was a bit scared, I didn't want anyone to hear what we're doing. I knew I didn't love anyone of them, I only had a hot for those guys, but I don't mind that these things happened between us. Luis fell asleep and I felt totally victorious.

-I won't stop here! – I thought. – He wasn't my last victim! I'll keep doing this for a while!


End file.
